


Morning Marks

by starcasm



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 17:25:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4445258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starcasm/pseuds/starcasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny loves walking up with with Love Bites.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Marks

Dark and Danny have both agreed that Dark will be the big spoon tonight, Danny didn’t really mind since he’d quite like to fall asleep with Dark’s arms around him, the steady breathes making him smile as Dark nuzzled into his shoulder.

“Goodnight, Dark.” Danny side in the darkness, before 

“’Night, Danny.” Dark replied, wrapping his arms tighter around Danny’s skinny torso.

Dark kissed Danny’s shoulder, but when he did that, another kind of feeling clicked, he kissed Danny’s shoulder again, and again, and again, before biting the skin of the junction between the shoulder and neck. He felt Danny’s breath hitch and huff out a breath of air.

Dark figured that Danny was fine, but he wasn’t entirely sure.

“Are you alright?” Dark asked, his face close to Danny’s neck.

“I’m fine,” Danny chuckled.

“Okay.” Dark whispered, and he kissed Danny’s shoulder and neck, biting his neck and shoulder countless times, pulling Danny so close that they almost seemed glue together

Dark turned Danny over, so they were facing each other, since he was smaller than Danny by a few inches, he was up to his neck, which was no probably for Dark at least since he was leaving countless marks and kisses on Danny’s neck. 

“Your beard tickles!” Danny exclaimed in a small voice, laughing and gripping Dark’s shoulders, while Dark was busy kissing Danny’s neck and shoulder and biting occasionally. 

“You’re no better! You practically ever shave you dingus.” Dark agreed, muttering into the side of Danny’s neck.

“Touche.” 

Danny turned back to the other side, Dark still going at it with the kissing and lovebiting. Danny smiled at his touch, and when he finally fell asleep, Danny felt Dark biting his ear lobe, and he moaned quietly.

“Found your sensitive spot.” Dark acknowledged.

—

Danny woke up first the next day, yawning and stretching, gingerly getting up, Dark did not have his arm’s wrapped around Danny anymore, but instead was curled up wearing nothing more than a pair of boxers. 

He had gone into the bathroom, looking for his toothbrush, when he found it and looked up, he thought he was another person. 

Bruises were scattered all over his chest, neck and jawline, some were purple, some were only just starting to bruise, and some were red. 

“Welp, I guess I’m going to have to wear a sweater for a while.” Danny assumed, he was about to brush his teeth before he heard Dark in the other room.

“That won’t cover up the marks I’ll give you later~” Dark purred.

It’s going to be one heck of a day, it seemed.


End file.
